Do You Want Me?
by Ayshen
Summary: Sam and Elizabeth, related one shots.


**A/N: Basically a PWP, may have more sensual interludes.**

"Like this" she whispers huskily as she slides her body behind her; her hands running along the exposed skin of her arms leaving behind hot prickles from where the blood has rushed to the skin.

For a moment she forgets to take a breath as she feels the other woman's tight curves meld against her backside. When their hands meet there is an electric current that she can feel shiver through both of them.

"Now put your hands like this" Sam whispers her fingers shadowing hers sensually, "Then you aim" she finishes pulling their arms vertical, "And then you fire"

As the gun goes off she feels herself pushed backwards; their bodies even closer if it were possible, "Sorry" Elizabeth apologizes feeling the blush of crimson spread along her alabaster skin.

"Don't be"

Pulling her lip between her teeth she pivots to meet the smoldering whiskey gaze of the other woman, "Nice shot" Sam quipped noting the hole in the lower torso of the target, "If you keep shooting like that; you won't need me to come out and help you anymore"

The idea of not having these moments makes her chest tighten and she can feel herself frown at the thought, "I"

"Or is there another reason you called me here Elizabeth"

It's a challenge, she can see it in the way she is staring at her, boring holes into her own and she swallows hard but can't quite form the words she to say.

Sam sighs and shakes her head looking away from her and towards the roof of the old barn. Blowing out a cold, frustrated breath she shoves her hands in her pocket, "I guess I'll go"

"Wait"

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she knew exactly what she wanted to say but all she knew was she didn't want her to walk out of that door without saying something.

When their eyes meet again it's like she can feel Sam willing her to same something and when she doesn't she shakes her head, "You can't even say it, can you" she asks her tone a mix of upset and disappointment.

Walking closer to her she brushed an errant strand of hair away from her face causing a shiver down her spine like keys on a piano, "What are you scared of?"

Her teeth press into her lip so hard she's sure the taste of blood is going to fill her mouth, "I.."

"Damn it Elizabeth…tell me, just tell me you don't want me"

She's going to leave; walk out of the door and probably not come back and it's like she's been rendered mute but she knows if she lets her go like this; it's going to be another regret to put on that burgeoning pile in her head.

So instead of speaking words she can't seem to find she walks towards her searching her eyes, raises her hands to cup her cheeks and leans in to pressing their lips together. It's rigid at first; neither really able to believe it's actually happening…finally happening.

But then it is; and she can feel Sam's lips part slightly to pull her bottom lip, suckling lightly and it's almost sensation overload as the torrent of goose bumps explodes on her skin and her hands slide into the dark hair, fingers tangling in the silky strands as her mouth parts and her tongue snakes out to taste the lip gloss on the other woman's lips.

It's the only encouragement they need as their tongues begin to dance together, swirling, licking, exploring every cavern of each other's mouths. Sam broke first pushing away slightly and looking into her eyes, "Is this what you want?"

Eyes wide, her body on fire from the inside she nodded, "Yes"

"Good"

As their lips crashed against each other's she could feel Sam's hands slide up her arms, over her shoulders, peeling off the light sweater she was wearing. Her hands mimicked stripping the light military style jacket off before coming to rest on her tight stomach.

Sam's lips slid down up her jaw, tongue flicking at her ear before sliding down the side of her neck, her mouth pausing to suckle at her pulse point. A moan growled in her throat and she felt brazen enough to let her hands slide up palming the full breasts that were encased in a black t-shirt.

She could feel Sam moan as Elizabeth's thumbs strummed over her nipples, loving the way they pebbled under the fabric. In response Sam tugged at the hem of her shirt pulling it off and revealing herself, the black satin bra only half covering her beautiful mounds.

"You're over dressed" Sam said tugging at the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head.

The breeze hit her already perky nipples pebbling them even harder under her cotton bra. Sam looked up at her under hooded lashes before slowly slipping the straps down off her shoulders, peeling the bra away from her flesh.

Her hands reached out to cup them, before gently squeezing, the nipples rubbing against her palms, "Oh" Liz squeaked out her head falling backwards as the other woman leaned in; her tongue darting out to swipe at a dusty rose colored nipple.

It was all the encouragement she needed as she began to swirl her tongue around the pebbled flesh, her other hand palming the other breast, tweaking the nipple between her fingers.

Hands tangled in raven hair pulling her closer to her chest when she felt Sam begin to suckle at her nipple, gently nibbling with her teeth before blowing a cool breath and starting all over.

Sensation overload was the best description and as much pleasure as she was receiving, she really couldn't wait to reciprocate. Pushing away slightly, "Stop"

"What?"

Her hands reached out to cup Sam's full breasts again roughly, "Uh" was the response and she quickly unhooked the front clasp and let them spill out into her small hands. They were bigger than her own, beautiful round nipples, with hard pebbled nubs and she knelt over to let her tongue play with one bathing it, before sliding over to do the same to the other.

Sam's hands wrapped in her hair, urging her on and she finally let her lips wrap around on before biting it gently, letting her teeth tug and pull in the perfect amount of pain and pleasure, "Oh God" Sam muttered as she continued her assault.

When she was done, they were a deep red, shining her with the wetness from her mouth as she began to kiss down the tanned torso to the button of her jeans, snapping them and letting her help shimmmie them down her slim curves.

The satin thong matched her bra; the contrast against her bronzed glow fueling her lust. She wasn't like this usually but all these months of dancing around the sexual tension made her feel much more adventurous then she once was.

Leaning in she kissed her cloth filled mount inhaling the sweet scent of her juices before letting a finger trail over the pool of wetness sat her center, "You're wet" she marveled aloud before letting her tongue dart out.

One taste and she knew that she had to have more. Slowly she slid the thong to the side, revealing the glistening lips of the other woman's pussy. Flattening her tongue she let it slide up the wetness gathering the juices on her tongue as she felt Sam's body shudder and her hands tangle in her hair.

Taking her thumbs she parted the lips, letting her tongue make long solid strokes but barely touch where she needed her most. Her clit was erect, sticking out proudly as she continued the oral assault, "Elizabeth please" Sam pleaded and she let her tongue flick out against it causing a torrent of curse words from the woman's mouth.

"There" she teased.

"Yes"

It came out like a hiss, angry but turned on and she ran her finger along the slit, loving the way the juices flowed onto her fingers, adding one more before finally offering some release and running slow lazy circles over her clit, "Harder…faster"

Instead of conceding she slid her fingers down before thrusting inside. This elicited a whined moan and she smiled before bringing her mouth back down to her center. Flicking the clit with her tongue she began to pump her fingers slowly in rhythm. Sam's fingers entwined tighter in her hair gyrating her pelvis in time.

Her tunnel pulsated around her fingers as she began to thrust harder taking the little nub in her mouth and beginning to suckle on it.

"Uh, uh, don't stop, please don't stop"

There could have been a hurricane going on outside while the barn was on fire and she was pretty sure she couldn't have stopped. This high was addicting, having so much control, being able to give this to her was almost better than her own orgasm, almost.

Scissoring her fingers she felt herself hit the spongy softness as Sam began to pant, "So close, so close"

Sucking hard she pumped her fingers in and out, in and out, and then she felt her body tighten, her hands tight against her head as it held her face against her, "Ohhhh, ohhh, God yes" she cried out as her channel flooded with moisture.

She kept pumping as she road the orgasm out into whimpers, lapping up the juices as Sam collapsed onto her knees next to her.

Their eyes met and she couldn't help the smile breathlessly, "Does that answer your question?"


End file.
